Puppy Love or True Love?
by Kago-girl
Summary: I don't know.......you just have to read it coz i can't think of one.ONE SHOT


Puppy Love or True Love?

It's actually a true story that is not quite finish yet, but I'll make it a try. I'm going to use the point of view of the first person, but don't assume that, that person is me, but you just have to guess if it's a friend of mine or not. And I'll make Sesshoumaru, a smiling person, not stoic.

Kagome:13 to 14

Kikyou: 12 to 13

Sesshoumaru:13 to 14

Miroku:14 to 15

Sango:12 to 13

Kagura: 13 to 14

Inuyasha:15 (A/N: k I know that Inuyasha in younger but this is a piece of my mind).

* * *

Puppy Love or True Love? 

It started on a hot sunny day when I felt someone throwing rocks at my feet, and it's really painful. I searched my surrounding, and landed on a smiling handsome guy. That golden eyes of his, those silver eyes, and that tanned face. And most of all his name is Sesshoumaru, the hottest guy in the so called school. He was throwing the rocks at me? Wow. Last time that, I remember, he's on my cousin, Kikyou: black long haired, pale skin, and quite tall for a woman.

I looked at my cousin and we instantly knew what the other was thinking. Chasing him around the school, we got him but then he got his friends helped him and chased us instead. We squealed and ran away from them, but then they got us easily. And you know what they did to us? They spanked us with leaves on our legs, not the back just the front legs. Getting me mad aren't they? I kicked them on their treasured thing between their legs, and bwala they let us go, and also the bell rang.

The next morning came soon enough, but something is different. Why are they staring at me, like I'm a goddess or something? Did I miss something? Obviously. The morning came fast and I got a letter, and then I saw a heart printed on the envelope: a love letter. And it's from Sesshoumaru, how kawaii. I started to read it, but kept noticing that he didn't write it, because I got a glimpse of his handwriting when he was on to Kikyou. It wasn't him who wrote it, but continued reading it.

_My Dear, and Only One,_

_You know that I have a crush on you, right? Please meet me after school._

_Sesshoumaru,_

I know that Kikyyou didn't like Sesshoumaru, but still I feel like I'm betraying her, by just receiving this letter, so I decided not to go to this meeting. I came to Kikyou instead and talked to her about this.

"Heya, Kikyou," I said, not making an eye contact.

"Heya, my dear cousin!" Kikyou said noticing how I don't look at her.

"Umm...I have a little problem."

"And what must it be?"

"It's Sesshoumaru," I said handing the letter to her.

"So what's the problem? You know that I don't like that so-called hotty, why don't you go for it?" Kikyou said after she read the letter.

"But I don't know what to do."

"Just go with the flow."

"What do you mean, 'go with the flow?"

"You'll know soon enough."

I groaned, but thank her nonetheless for giving me the riddle advice. And walked home, which is not far from hers, it only took about ten steps and im there. I don't know what to do, but when I think about it, I really like him in some way.

The next day came again, and another letter received.

_My One and Only,_

_I have a crush on you, and it's driving me crazy. Do you like me, too?_

_Sesshoumaru,_

Sango, my best friend came when I finished reading the letter and I know why she's here. In the inside, I groaned.

"Hi, Sango."

"Hey!"

"So what's up?"

"Nothin' important, and I know what's been up with you." Sango teased.

"No, Sango nothing's up."

"But the whole school is talking all about it."

"About what, Sango?" I was really curious then.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"No, ok? Why would I be asking you now?"

"Ok, the whole school got this from his perverted best friend, that Sesshoumaru relle likes you, got that?"

"I don't believe yo, Sango." Then I started walking away.

"You can't run away from the truth, Kagome!" Sango yelled after me.

At the end of the next day, when I was exiting the school, someone threw a big rock on my foot. This time it really hurt. Imagine that big rock? Then my eyes widened and realized who threw it at me. I found him, sitting on bench and smiling at me and said the thing that I was really hoping for.

"Hey girl, I love you and you didn't even realized it." Then he also exited the school without looking back at me, and without waiting for my reply.

I froze. I can't believe this! He really loves me, but do I love him? Or this is just puppy love? How about him? Did he really believe that this is true love?

I exited the school, and I walked home quickly. My house is only 2 minutes walk to school, so I got home quickly.

The sixth grade passed quickly and made me realize that I love him, but somehow I think that I realized it too late.

Then I saw him hanging around the school with nobody around, and I realized that it's my chance to talk to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, want to go to a picnic?" he asked, "of course with our friends it will be more fun."

"Of course, want to meet here at 1 later?"

"Sure."

My heart is jumping with glee when I realized that I'm not too late. I quickly came over my friends' houses and invited them to go for a picnic with Sesshoumaru's friends also there and they agreed.

The six of us including: Sango, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I went to the river with so much food that we can barely walk. That soon passed and we decided to play truth and dare. What I didn't know was that they planned on making me admit that I love him and the ultimatum is that they're going to put me under water if I didn't talk at all. But I don't plan on making it easy for them.

"Truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Truth." Sango smirked and I knew that I fell on her trap.

"Doyou like Sesshoumaru? Or do you love him?" Now all of them were smirking.

I refused to talk, so they placed me back to back with Sesshoumaru with my arms around him, and his arms around me. So if I didn't talk they're going to put us under water for ten seconds. I didn't talk so that's what they did. Sesshoumaru was a little easy on them, he just yelled that he really love me, and got it over with, while I was suffering under water. They lift me up again, and asked, "Do you like Sesshoumaru or do u love him? And I don't mean to just whisper it, yell it."

I looked over where Sesshoumaru was standing and shaking his head saying that, "she doesn't like or love me guys so give up, she loves inuyasha not me."

Where in the hell did he get that idea? That's when I yelled his name startling him. He quickly came over where I was standing and gave me a hug and my first kiss.

After that, I was wondering what school he's going in, but he told me that he'll follow me wherever I go. But someone informed me when I was registering my name in a national high school that he wasn't able to follow me there. My heart broke and I know that we're officially over.

The first week in my new school, someone informed me that he has a new girlfriend and he told me that he wants to see me again sometime, but I seriously can't. But I saw one of her pictures in his pocket when I saw him in the market place. She was really pretty. I can't be compared to her because I look nothing compared to her. She's beautiful.

I found out that we're moving to Canada and we're having a farewell party on September 2,2003, and I invited all of my friends and I mean all of my friends to this party and made memories that I will never ever forget in my whole life.

He told me that he still loves me but I thought that he was joking, but when I made eye contact with his, I suddenly stopped and I saw there, the look on his eyes, the loving gaze that he always gave me when we were going out. He gave me a last hug and a last kiss that will be with me forever. And until now I wonder why I never have a boyfriend, but now that I think about it, I definitely closed my heart for somebody new. And now I'm telling you that I'm going to open my heart for someone new and enjoy my life. But you know what miss? I miss loving him. And now know that it's not a puppy love, it's truw love.

* * *

(A/N: Probably all of yyou know now that, that's my life and that was me). 


End file.
